


wicked ways down below

by bugmadoo



Series: G*llavich Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Handcuffs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Sub!Mickey, dom!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmadoo/pseuds/bugmadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t do this very regularly, only when they were sure they wouldn't be interrupted by family, friends, or work. Evenings like this were precious and rare so they both savored them. They were alone, with their phones turned off and the door locked, shutting out anything that wasn’t Ian and Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wicked ways down below

**Author's Note:**

> Written for G*llavich Week 2015 Day 2: Let's Get Kinky
> 
> Title taken from the song Rhythm Inside by Loïc Nottet

_The sight of Mickey riding him was a sight that Ian would never ever get tired of. Mickey working his ass up and down Ian's dick, the sounds of their skin slapping against each other and Mickey's flushed cheeks, chest and throat all catapulted Ian onto new levels of bliss every time. Ian's hands moved from Mickey's thighs to his ass, both cheeks in a tight grip and Mickey groaned. They went at it for a while, Mickey fucking himself up and down Ian's cock and Ian giving back as good as he got._

_Mickey leaned down, supporting himself on his elbows, his mouth right against Ian's ear. He reached back with one hand and grabbed one of Ian’s hands off his ass and brought it up around his throat. Ian's eyes widened in surprise and he raised his eyebrows in question, his mouth drying up at what Mickey seemed to be implying._

_“Do it," Mickey rasped out, his face mere inches from Ian’s._

_Mickey watched the changing expressions on Ian_ _’_ _s face at his words. He was about to tell Ian to forget it when the redhead spoke again._

_“You sure? "_   _he asked and Mickey only growled in response, his eyes narrowing._

_Ian nodded and Mickey felt Ian pressing his fingertips at the side of his throat as if he were contemplating how to go about the request. Mickey almost regretted asking when finally he felt the pressure of Ian's palm against his throat and a breathy sigh escaped him. He kept moving his hips on top of Ian while simultaneously trying not to move his upper body too much so he wouldn_ _’_ _t lose the heaviness against his throat. A feeling of lightness came over Mickey and took him up, up, and up. The feeling lasted and grew more prominent until Mickey took Ian_ _’_ _s had away, allowing himself to breathe, and then there was the crash from high up, falling from the foggy clouds. One of the most intense orgasms of his life greeted Mickey when he hit the ground._

\---

That was how it had started. Somehow it became a thing that Mickey asked for sometimes when they were fucking, and Ian was more than willing to provide. It was thrilling because despite all their years of having sex together, Ian had discovered expressions of bliss on Mickey’s face he had never seen before, and it sent a chill up and down his spine every time.

That was how it had started – and it had evolved over time. They didn’t do this very regularly, only when they were sure they wouldn't be interrupted by family, friends, or work. Ian had never expected them to be this busy as they got older, but between work, their families, and part-time raising Yevgeny, they barely had a minute to themselves. So evenings like this were precious and rare. They both savored them. They were alone, with their phones turned off and the door locked, shutting out anything that wasn’t Ian and Mickey.

Mickey was kneeling on the foot of the bed, naked, facing into their bedroom and staring at Ian’s back. The redhead was shuffling through a drawer, presumably getting the lube and anything else he had in mind for Mickey this evening. While Ian’s back was bare and giving Mickey a pretty great view, Ian was still wearing his sweatpants and Mickey grew slightly suspicious of them. If Ian was still wearing clothes, it probably meant that Mickey was going to have to wait tonight.

When Ian turned back, slowly and deliberately, he walked the short distance over to Mickey. He was holding several items in his hands, but the only one that Mickey could really recognize were the handcuffs. Still, Mickey swallowed audibly in an effort not to moan.

There was a smile dancing on Ian’s lips at the sight of Mickey completely naked, waiting for him, with his cock already half hard. Ian threw the items in his hands on the bed behind Mickey, and ran his fingers along Mickey’s jaw and down his throat, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Ian watched them, a wave of affection washing over him at the proof of how responsive Mickey was with him.

“Safeword?”

“Textbook,” Mickey replied immediately, the question their cue that they were starting.

Ian leaned closer to Mickey, their chests touching and Ian nuzzled his nose along Mickey’s cheek and jaw, humming at the scent filling his nostrils.

“Good,” Ian said, and his breath tickled in Mickey’s ears. They stayed like this for a short moment before Ian leaned back again, looking into Mickey’s eyes.

“You want me to use the handcuffs?” Ian asked, the beginnings of a smile on his face, and Mickey almost laughed because Ian knew his answer to that question full well. Mickey also knew that Ian had made up his mind about what they would do tonight before he had even asked. The question only served to remind Mickey that he could back out any moment, and Mickey appreciated it. This was a play of power and control, the two balancing out. Ian was holding the power and, Mickey was the one in control. He nodded.

“I can’t hear you nod, Mick,” Ian said, one eyebrow raised.

“Yes, sir.” Mickey answered. The words always inexplicably sent a chill through his nervous system. He closed his eyes. Ian leaned against Mickey again, his head bending so his mouth was next to Mickey’s ear.

“I’m going to cuff your arms behind your back and you’ll get to blow me. I’m going to eat you out, and then I’m finally going to fuck you, and only then will you be allowed to come.” Mickey leaned into Ian’s touch, his words conjuring pictures in Mickey’s head already. More goosebumps appeared on Mickey’s skin when Ian brushed his hand over the expanse of Mickey’s back. “Given that you behave, of course.” Ian added. “Any objections?”

Mickey swallowed. “No, sir.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Good boy,” Ian said and pressed his lips against Mickey’s, the kiss short, firm, and breathtaking. The words washed over Mickey like a wave, taking him under into a world where only Ian, Mickey, and pleasure existed.

Ian straightened his body, but kept his grip on the back of Mickey’s head so that his forehead was resting against Ian’s bare chest. Mickey’s lips were only a hairbreadth away from Ian’s nipple. He wondered if he could get away with sucking on it when he felt Ian’s other hand move again and the thought left his mind. Slowly, his fingertips brushed over Mickey’s shoulder and down his arm. Feather-light touches prickled on his skin until Ian stopped at Mickey’s hand. His fingers danced across the palm, along his fingers, entwining them and pressing a kiss on top of Mickey’s head. Mickey’s eyes were closed, the thoughts in his mind wading through a thickening sea of anticipation and arousal.

After a minute, Ian let go of Mickey’s hand, and the previously soft touch turned into a firm grip when Ian grabbed Mickey’s cock. Mickey jumped, not expecting the sudden change, and moaned at the feeling of it. Unfortunately, it only lasted for a second before Ian pulled away and reached behind Mickey, retrieving the lube and squirting some onto the palm of his hand. He started stroking Mickey quickly, not bothering to start out slow and build up the pace to draw it out. Their night had only just started, there would always be time for that later. For now, Ian focused on the look on Mickey’s face. His eyes were clenched shut, eyebrows were drawn together, and his mouth was slightly agape, gasps falling out as Ian jerked and twisted and stroked.

It only took Mickey a few seconds to grow fully hard under Ian’s touch, and only a minute after that until his cock started leaking, precome mixing with the lube. Ian circled his thumb around the tip lightly, and then harder, and Mickey wondered if he really would be able to refrain from coming as long as Ian had said. He could do it though. For Ian he would do it. He always did.

Gasps turned into moans turned into groans and Mickey had a hard time looking into Ian’s eyes as he jerked Mickey’s cock like he knew Mickey liked it. There was a fire in Ian’s eyes every time, a fire of determination, dominance, and admiration creating the most intoxicating cocktail Mickey knew of – especially in combination with the skilled fist around him. Mickey bit his lip, knowing that asking Ian to _finish him off, please_ would fall on deaf ears, so he tried his hardest not to beg. Not yet at least.

They had been together long enough now for Ian to recognize the signs of Mickey getting closer and closer to his release, so Ian stopped his hand, making Mickey whine at the sudden lack of skin-to-skin contact. Ian reached behind Mickey against, this time, for a pair od simple, leather-lined cuffs, and he quickly secured them around Mickey’s wrists behind his back. The position was familiar, Mickey’s chest feeling wider, and the restraint making excitement bubble up inside of him.

Ian stepped away from the bed and Mickey finally opened his eyes to look at him, mourning the loss of his touch. Ian took from the far corner of their bedroom the wooden chair that they used to throw clothes on whenever they were too lazy to tidy them up, and put it down several steps in front of the bed, facing it. Mickey’s followed Ian intently, trying to figure out what Ian was going to use it for. He didn’t remember Ian saying anything involving a chair, and Mickey grew curious as to where this was heading.

“Keep your eyes on me,” Ian ordered, sat down and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. Mickey couldn’t look away, even if he wanted to.

The erection in Ian’s sweat pants was barely visible in this position but Mickey still knew it was there, and the knowledge made Mickey’s own cock twitch. The craving to take care of it for Ian swelled up in Mickey and he wanted nothing more than to walk the few steps, drop to his knees and suck the life out of Ian, but he didn’t have to permission, so he didn’t. To resist the temptatiln sounded pretty simple, but it wasn’t. Thd attraction Mickey felt towads Ian was working against him in that particular moment.

Ian didn’t move. He sat there and looked at Mickey. His green eyes took in the look of curiosity and excitement on Mickey’s face, the blush on his chest, the hard cock slick from the lube. The sight was a cocktail of endorphins entering his blood flow, and Ian’s dick twitched, demanding attention, so Ian gave into the feeling. It took a lot of restraint not to just toss his plans for tonight out of the window and fuck Mickey, but he knew they would both enjoy it more if he dragged it out. So Ian decided to go for the next best thing and pulled down his sweats halfway down his thighs. His hips jerked when he gripped his cock.

If Mickey wanted to suck Ian off earlier, that feeling was nothing compared to what he felt now. It was like there was a creature stirring inside of Mickey’s chest all of a sudden and it pushed against his ribcage from the inside and wanted Mickey to go over there _right fucking now_ . Mickey swayed a little from the spot on the bed. Ian was showing Mickey what he couldn’t have and Mickey internally cursed the unfairness of it.

The teasing was torture at its finest, and the glint in Ian’s eyes told Mickey that Ian was fully aware of that. Ian never took his eyes off of Mickey while stroking himself, his thumb circling the head, his fist moving up and down.

“You wanna know what I’m thinking about when I touch myself, Mick?”

“Yes, please.” Mickey’s mouth was dry and the two words were harder to say than they should have been.

Ian huffed a laugh. “You. I always think about you. You on top of me, riding me, your cock and what it tastes like, your perfect ass. Jesus Mick, your ass.”

A sound forced its way out of Mickey’s throat before he stopped breathing altogether when Ian lifted his hand to lick the palm and brought it back down to resume masturbating. Mickey felt hot, his breathing labored, and he became acutely aware of his own erection. His fingers flexed behind his back, anxious to touch himself or Ian, but he quite literally couldn’t. All he could do was stare at Ian’s hand and imagine what his cock felt like right now.

“I'm thinking about you spread out below me, you bent over the couch or the kitchen table while I fuck you from behind or shove my cock down your throat.”

Ian was quiet for a minute, his cheeks flushing more and more, his hips pumping into his fist. Mickey really wished Ian wasn’t wearing his sweats anymore, the garment stealing him of the view of Ian completely naked.

“I never have to jerk off anymore because you’re usually there to take care of that for me.” Ian said, his words ragged and breathy.

“I can take care of you now, as well, sir.”

“I bet you can,” Ian smiled, “but you’re not allowed to.”

“Please let me,” Mickey said, not even thinking about how he was already begging. With Ian there never was any shyness or shame.

Ian didn’t reply but his hand sped up slightly, the flapping sounds of Ian’s movement filling the room. Mickey didn’t know how much longer Ian wanted to keep up with jerking himself off, knowing that by the sight of it Ian was pretty close already. He desperately hoped that Ian didn’t plan on finishing like this.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about, Mick.”

“How much I want your cock in my mouth, sir.”

“Do you want me to pull your hair and fuck your mouth, Mick?” Mickey groaned at the memory of last time that Ian did.

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you want me to come down your throat?”

“Yes, please.”

“Come here,” Ian rasped out and Mickey wanted nothing more than to cross the distance between them as quickly as possible but his arms were still bound together, keeping his balance significantly restricted this way. Not wanting to fall face-first down the bed and hurt himself, he slowly got up from the bed, his knees feeling slightly wobbly, and walked the steps until he was standing in front of Ian.

His hand finally stopped moving and Mickey knew that it wouldn’t take long for him to come once Mickey got started.Ian gripped Mickey’s cock, still hard and aching for the relief of pleasure. Mickey sighed when Ian started pumping his fist around him but he only kept up with it for a minute at most. He wanted more but he didn’t protest because he knew he would get it later. However, Mickey couldn’t suppress the whine that came out of his throat when Ian pulled his hand back again, and Ian smirked.

“Kneel,” Ian commanded and Mickey did.

Soft hands wound into Mickey’s hair, building a contrast to Ian’s raspy voice, and Mickey hummed, the contact cooling him down and setting him on fire at the same time. Ian’s hands brushed down Mickey’s head slowly and deliberately, almost like a massage and Mickey thrived at the tenderness of the moment. Ian rested his hands at the back of Mickey’s neck and entwined his fingers before he spoke again.

“Color?”

“Green.”

With his hands on the back of Mickey’s neck, Ian pulled him a little closer and tilted his face slightly upwards, so he could look into Mickey’s eyes directly.

“Suck me off, Mick. Make me come.”

Mickey didn’t need to be told twice. If Ian told him to make him come, then Mickey was determined to make it the best orgasm Ian had had so far – even though, in the back of his mind, he lamented the fact that Ian would come already. This was for Ian  though, and Mickey was eager to give his boyfriend, dom, and lover whatever he wanted to take.

He forewent any of the teasing he would have done otherwise, and went straight to it, sucking in as much of Ian’s cock as he could. Mickey moaned when the taste hit him, the feeling of Ian heavy on his tongue and the smell of his skin waere heaven on earth. Since his hands were still behind his back and he couldn’t make up for the rest of Ian’s cock with his fist, Mickey sucked like a man possessed, hallowing his cheeks and making noises that would be embarrassing if anybody other than Ian was hearing them.

“Yes, just like that Mick,” Ian groaned, his fingers tugging firmly at Mickey’s hair. “So good. You’re so, so good at this. My good boy.”

The praise made Mickey’s stomach flutter and he picked up the pace, bobbing his head up and down, hoping Ian would repeat the words if Mickey sucked hard enough.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Ian said instead, his voice high and messy, and his head falling back. Mickey took Ian’s lack in coherence as a compliment.

Ian suddenly yanked on Mickey’s hair hard enough to signal him to pull off, and when Mickey did, the sight in front of him was mouthwatering. Ian’s face and upper body were flushed, a light sheen of sweat glistening on top of it, mouth open breathing heavily, and his cock slick with a mix of precome and saliva. His own breathing was as labored as Ian’s, and they both took a moment to gather their breathing a little.

“Finish me,” Ian ordered, his voice like silk again, and Mickey put his head back down, sucking Ian’s cock in again.

This time Ian moved his hips, a firm grip on Mickey’s head as he took over, fucking Mickey’s mouth. Mickey sheathed his teeth with his lips and let Ian thrust however he wanted to, the need to please Ian deep inside of him and taking over.

Ian came in hot spurts when Mickey hummed around him, and Mickey swallowed greedily.

When Ian released Mickey’s hand from his iron grip, Mickey was reminded of why he loved blowing Ian as much as he did. The redhead looked like a mess, even more so than two minutes ago. Strands of his hair hung in front of his face, with chest rising and sinking rapidly, and his hands clenching and unclenching as if he were chasing the feeling of Mickey on them. The knowledge that this was Mickey’s work and nothing else’s was exhilarating. A pool of warmth settled in Mickey’s stomach and his dick twitched.

Mickey leaned his forehead against Ian’s leg, taking a deep breath and trying to control his arousal and push it down as best he could, but that wasn’t the easiest task. It had been some time since Ian had let him wait this long, and while the need for release was very strong inside of him, the want to please Ian was stronger.

Ian brushed his hands through Mickey’s hair slowly, and the pressure on his scalp helped Mickey calm down as much as he could, given his straining dick between his legs. It was amazing how arousing it was to pleasure Ian.

“Mick?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Okay?”

Mickey took a final deep breath. “Yes, sir.”

“On your feet.”

He got up a little sluggishly, his knees aching after kneeling on the hard wood floor. Ian got up as well, and brushed his thumb over Mickey’s lips, which were wet from his own spit and Ian’s come.

“Go stand in front of the bed,” Ian ordered with a glimmer in his eyes, and it felt like being electrocuted.

Mickey did as he was told and Ian got up from the chair, pulled up his sweats, and followed him, his hand on Mickey’s shoulder. When they stopped in front of the bed, Ian stood behind him and brushed his hand down Mickey’s arm to where the handcuffs were still around his wrists.

“I’m going to take off the cuffs now,” Ian said, circling Mickey’s wrist with his index finger for emphasis.

“But I like them, sir.”

Ian’s breath tickled Mickey’s ears. “I know you do, Mick. Do you like them more than your cock ring, though?”

Mickey moaned, and his head fell backwards against Ian’s shoulder.

“That’s what I thought,” Ian replied, and Mickey could hear the smile in his voice.

Ian quickly removed the leather handcuffs, checking to see if they left any marks on Mickey’s wrist, but while the skin was slightly reddened, it was nothing that wouldn’t go away overnight. He still massaged them a little, knowing Mickey liked it, and sure enough Mickey closed his eyes and smiled under the stimulation.

“You’re doing so well, Mick,” Ian said, reaching around to squeeze the base of Mickey’s cock and leaning his chin on Mickey’s shoulder. “You’re so good for me. I can see how badly you want to come but still trying not to because I told you to. My good boy.”

Mickey hummed, the praise washing over him like warm summer rain, and he nestled his head against Ian’s, the feeling more satisfying and settling that he’d expected. But then again, Mickey always felt best when he was close to Ian in any way.

A moment later Ian took his head off of Mickey's shoulder, let go of his cock, and walked to the side of the bed where he had dropped the items from the drawer earlier. He grabbed the lube and the cock ring that Mickey hadn't seen earlier off the bed. The ring had been one of Ian’s gifts for Mickey’s last birthday, and while they hadn't used it very often, it was one of Mickey’s favorites, and he couldn’t help but grin.

Ian drizzled some lube onto the palm of his right hand and spread it all over Mickey’s cock, making a short process of it, because it wasn’t as much about pleasuring Mickey as it was about getting him ready. Still, Mickey moaned deeply at the touch, his cock incredibly sensitive, and he was starting to doubt that he was going to last as long as Ian wanted him to.

Any disbelief Mickey might have had quickly vanished when Ian started rolling the simple rubber ring down the shaft. When Ian was satisfied with the position of the cock ring around the base of Mickey’s cock, Ian jerked him twice before pulling off, making Mickey jolt, his heartbeat skyrocketing momentarily.

Ian gave Mickey a minute to adjust, and he looked at Mickey, whose face was completely riddled with pleasure in every wrinkle and corner of it. The ring was partially obstructing the blood flow to Mickey’s cock, which meant pressure was building, tingling every single nerve ending. The rest of his body responded by tensing and buzzing and shivering. The feeling wasn’t unlike measuring his blood pressure only at least ten times more pleasurable and Mickey groaned at the feeling.

“Color?”

“Green,” Mickey answered without hesitation, lust the only thing on his mind.

Ian brought up his lube-free hand and placed it gently against the side of Mickey’s face.

“Ready for more?” Ian asked, his thumb brushing over Mickey’s cheek.

“Yes, sir,” Mickey answered, leaning into the touch.

“Good boy. Get on the bed face down.”

Mickey climbed on the bed on all fours, crawled up to the head and leaned forward, his face landing in the comforter of their bed and his ass presenting itself to Ian behind him. Mickey stayed there for a few seconds, closing his eyes and looking forward to what Ian was going to do to him. He felt the mattress dip behind him as Ian got on the bed, the anticipation and the need for release prickling all over his skin. Mickey was getting closer and closer to the edge with every one of Ian’s touches and no matter how many deep breaths he took he couldn’t slow down by very much.

Ian positioned himself behind Mickey, and gripped his ass in both of his hands, massaging and squeezing, admiring the view that Mickey presented him.

“Please,” Mickey whined, wiggling his hips a little and Ian gave in.

He lowered himself on the bed, his face level with Mickey’s ass and dived in, licking a firm stripe right over Mickey’s hole. Mickey jolted his hips at the feeling and Ian pinched his right ass cheek signaling him to stay still. Mickey moaned. Ian went back to work and _fuck,_ what a job Ian was doing. Mickey was panting quickly, his breath shallow, while trying his hardest not to move, and somehow the restriction intensified the feeling even more.

Ian pushed one finger inside Mickey, licking around the rim, kissing the skin, opening Mickey up. He rotated the digit, using his spit as lubricant while thrusting his finger in and out, in and out. Another finger followed shortly after and Ian sped them up, enjoying the sounds that Mickey made at the penetration. After two more quick minutes, Ian withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, pushing in and out of Mickey, which caused Mickey to jerk his hips again and his heartbeat to speed up. Ian didn’t discipline this time.

The more Ian touched him, kissed him, and licked him, the lighter Mickey felt, drunk on arousal. Shit, why did people take drugs when they could have this instead, without a hangover afterwards? But the answer to that question was obvious where Mickey was concerned. They just didn’t have this, they never would. Mickey groaned.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Mickey panted, “please let me come – please I need you.”

“Not yet. Turn around.”

Mickey turned to lie on his back in record time, staring at Ian, who was as hot as the sun. The redhead crawled over him slowly, and Mickey let out an annoyed huff because he needed to get his hands on Ian right fucking now. Ian looked almost amused at Mickey’s eagerness as he leaned on one hand and brushed the thumb of his other one over Mickey’s open mouth. 

“You want me to fuck you?”

“ _Fuck_ yes, please.”

“You want me to come inside you? Fill you up?”

Mickey arched his back, seeking Ian’s body, looking for any contact to sooth him. “Yes, sir, yes please. I’ve been good.”

Ian hummed in agreement. “You were, Mick. You took everything I gave you.”

The hand on Mickey’s chest started wandering down south and Mickey wanted to cry out in relief when Ian entered him again with two fingers, scissoring and stretching and turning Mickey into a quivering, moaning mess.

“You’ve been so good, Mick, so good for me. You earned this,” Ian repeated, sounding surprisingly collected and Mickey would complain about it if it didn’t sound so good.

Ian slicked himself up, discarded the bottle of lube, aligned himself with Mickey’s hole, and pushed in.

Mickey pulled his legs up around Ian’s hips and his hands on Ian’s shoulders and moaned. He thrust quickly, not bothering to build up a pace when they were both too desperate to come. Mickey let out a litany of words, only half aware of what he was saying, the feeling of Ian’s dick finally inside of him too overwhelming for coherence.

“You can come as soon as I take off the ring,” Ian rasped and licked a bead of sweat off the side of Mickey’s neck.

“Yes, please I need to come, sir, please.”

Ian sped up his thrusts, their skin growing sweatier by the second, and their hot breaths not helping the fact that they both felt like they were going to catch on fire soon. Ian's only solution against Mickey’s hot breath blowing in his face was kissing him, so he did just that, their mouths letting the other in, Mickey’s tongue welcoming Ian’s. Mickey was about to deepen their kiss and bring up his hands from Ian’s shoulder to his head when he spoke.

“I’m releasing you already, Mickey. You’re released,” Ian panted, the words officially ending their scene, only, normally, it was after they both were spent.

“ _Fuck_ , Ian, let me come please make me come.”

Ian finally moved his hand and rolled off the cockring and immediately Mickey felt like he was catching lightning, the electric energy of his orgasm ripping through him, finally flying over the edge and landing on clouds of bliss. A guttural groan ripped from his throat, his soles arching, his legs around Ian tightening into an iron grip, and his hands gripping Ian’s shoulder like a vice.

It took Ian only five more hard thrusts into Mickey to come as well, his entire body just as affected by all he had done to pleasure Mickey before. The way that Mickey complied and trusted Ian in this way always sent a thrill through the redhead that aroused him more than he had ever expected it would. He kept going for a couple more thrusts, trying to prolong his orgasm, and finally pulled out when he became too sensitive. Ian rolled off of Mickey while never taking his hands off of him, turning them both on their sides and slowly

When Mickey came down enough to gain some sense on where he was at in the world, his body was still tingling and shaking with the aftermath, oxygen burning him as he gulped air into his lungs. Ian’s arms were wound tightly around him, peppering kisses on Mickey’s throat and shoulder and whispering sweet nothings in between. Mickey just stayed there, face buried in Ian’s neck and enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in Ian without the sexual component but feeling sated and relaxed. He could feel the fatigue slowly coming over him already but fought it off for now, wanting to enjoy the bubble they both were in. Eventually Mickey spoke.

“Nine,” Mickey spoke, dragging both of them out of their reverie.

“Hm?”

“On a scale of one to ten that was a nine.”

Ian laughed. “A nine, huh?”

“And a half.”

Ian pulled away from Mickey slightly, settling his hand against the side of Mickey’s face, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. The smile on Ian’s face was simply mesmerizing  so Mickey pressed a kiss on Ian’s lips, his smile never fading but transferring onto Mickey.

“That good?” Ian asked when he pulled back, raising his eyebrows and his smile widening.

“I’m not gonna blow up your ego even more and repeat it, douchebag.”

“Well thanks Mickey, you weren’t bad either.” Ian said and he started laughing even before Mickey playfully punched him in the arm.

“How you feeling? Was everything okay?”

“Yeah, good.” Mickey closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against Ian, inhaling the smell deeply.

“Tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Hold on I’ll get you some water.”

Ian quickly disappeared into their kitchen and Mickey closed his eyes, already close to the edge of sleep. Coming down from a high like this always left him exhausted. It also usually meant a night of very blissful sleep. That definitely was another reason why this was one of his favorite things for Ian and him to do. Mickey groaned at the realization that he actually was looking forward to fucking sleeping.

Ian came back with a glass of water and the smile still on his face. He poked Mickey’s shoulder until Mickey complied, sat up in the bed, and drank up, all the while looking at Ian with a raised eyebrow. Ian only chuckled before getting a few wet wipes, cleaning up the both of them, and then got back into bed. After putting the empty glass on the bedside table, Mickey scooted over until his back was pressed against Ian’s chest, taking his right hand in his own, entwining their fingers and resting it against Mickey’s chest. Mickey took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of his body pressing closer to Ian’s when he did.

“Did you ask Svetlana when Yev’s coming over tomorrow?” Ian asked after a moment of silence.

“She said she’d text when he’s coming.”

“Morning or afternoon?”

“Afternoon. She makes him do all his homework Sunday morning for some reason.”

“Then we can sleep in tomorrow.” Ian sighed happily.

“Hm.”

Ian kissed the side of Mickey’s neck before settling on the pillow and closing his eyes. He adjusted his position, wiggling a few inches back and forth until his head was perfectly rested against the pillows and his limbs were in a position where they wouldn’t fall asleep over the course of the night. Mickey was a light sleeper, and Ian didn’t want to unnecessarily wake him up later by trying to shake away the pins and needles.

Mickey groaned in annoyance. “Would you stop? I’m trying to sleep over here.”

“I’m just getting comfortable.”

“Then get comfortable quicker.”

“So grumpy,” Ian remarked, finally stopping and tightened the grip around Mickey’s fingers, taking a deep breath.

While Mickey was a light sleeper, he always fell asleep surprisingly quickly, and it had become sort of a ritual over the years for Ian to listen to Mickey’s breaths evening out, to feel the muscles relaxing in his hold and his heart to slow to a steady beat. The routine of it was soothing and Ian felt himself fill up to the brim with the happy, fuzzy feeling that settled him and made him tighten his arms around Mickey, nuzzling his neck. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> [caputdraconis.tumblr.com](caputdraconis.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ((i can't believe i actually went through with this nice))


End file.
